


Mohawk

by tastyboots



Category: Supernatural, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-18
Updated: 2009-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastyboots/pseuds/tastyboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dude would not stop looking at his mohawk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mohawk

The dude _would not_ stop looking at his mohawk.

Priestly had finished making this guy's sub almost two minutes ago, but Trench Coat was still standing there. Staring.

The girls giggled behind him.

"Okay, man, what is your problem?" Priestly finally asked.

Trench Coat tilted his head to the side in a way that reminded Priestly of a puppy, "Your hair," he said, "Is... fascinating."

"What are you Spock, or something?"

Trench Coat's brow furrowed in confusion and Priestly sighed.

"Do you want your sub or not?"

"Yes."

One of the girls snorted and when Priestly turned his head to glare at the whole lot of them Trench Coat poked his hair.

"Whoa!" Priestly jerked his head back in surprise.

"My apologies," Trench Coat said to his mohawk.

Priestly handed the man his sub and stared at him until he was out of sight.

Piper pointed after him, "He was totally into you."


End file.
